Défi de Laureline Un amour rêvé !
by Plowing
Summary: Une grande fan, un amour impossible... Quoi que ? Encore un défi envoyé par Laureline, j'attend le prochain !


Petit défi donné par Laureline, la chieuse qui change ses mots au derniers moments mais que j'aime quand même parce que c'est ma Laureline il faut pas déconné.  
Les mots sont : écrevisse, pistache, violer, chimpanzé, cucurbitacée, violon, mélancolique, poignée, lampe, chauve, yeux, drap, poussière de fée, téléphone.  
Et le couple est : Moi, et Remi Le Radis. (J't'en foutrer des radis...)  
Défi relevé. Suivant ! :')

Une nuit calme, dans la chambre d'une jeune fille. Cette fille, elle s'appelle Perrine. Elle est accro a une série, mais... Pas qu'à la série. Au héro surtout. Ce héro... C'est Rémi le radis. Un nom étrange pas vrais ? Pourtant... C'était un héro très fort, et très brave. Le genre de héro qui vous fait briller les **yeux** de par sa beauté, et qui vous donne des frisson quand il parle. C'est le héro que tout les scénariste rêve d'aquerir. Enfin passons, cette jeune fille, accro à cet homme, collectionné goodies et posters de son idoles. Elle ne sortait plus, passant sa vie dans sa chambre, s'inventant des aventures.  
Mais un matin... Elle se réveilla dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas, dans le noir le plus totale. Paniquée, la jeune fille sortie du lit, mais vu un homme a ses côtés.  
''- Calme toi... Calme toi, je suis là, je ne te veux pas de mal...  
- Qui êtes-vous ?! Vous voulez me **violé **c'est ça ?! Me vendre !?  
- Non ! Non pas du tout ! Je suis Rémi... Et je suis là pour t'aidés...''  
Perrine ouvrit les yeux, s'adaptant à l'obscurité, voyant un peu plus loin une **lampe** à huile, elle l'alluma, voyant le visage de son héro... C'était lui... Rémi... Son héro. Le long silence qui régné dans la pièce aurait put être accompagné d'un morceau joué au **violon** tellement il était intense. L'homme musclé est grand repris tout de suite :  
''- Je suis l'acteur qui joue ton héroïne préféré, Rémi le radis. Mais mon vrais nom, c'est Rémi tout court. Et si je t'ai sauvé... C'est parce que mon producteur convoité de capturé tout les enfants de la ville pour un épisode de la série... Je n'ai pus sauvé que toi, mais... J'en suis assez satisfait.''  
Les joues de l'homme rougirent légèrement, il souriait avec un petit air gêné. Il avait l'air d'une **écrevisse** à présent. La jeune fille, elle, se croyait en plein rêve. Tout était trop beau, il ne manqué plus que la **poussière de fée** et les enfants qui volés et grimpé aux arbres comme des **chimpanzés**, et on se serait cru dans un disney !  
''- Mais... Pourquoi veut-il faire ça ? C'est... Bizarre pour une série qui marche aussi bien !  
- Oui... Mais c'est la **mélancolie **qui le rend fou... Avant... l'émission battée tout les records... mais maintenant... Elle est à la ramasse... ''  
Perrine regardait le héro, il frissonnait et se tenait la tète... Elle prit alors le **drap** et le posait sur le dos de Rémi, le rassurant.  
''- Mais... Vous ne pouvez pas le raisonné ? Je ne sais pas moi... Passé lui un coup de **téléphone**... Où allez le voir...  
- Non... ça va faire 3 mois qu'Armand n'est plus le même... Avant, il avait de long cheveux soyeux... Mais... Depuis 3 mois, il ce les ais coupé ! Il est **chauve**... Tu te rend compte ?! Chauve !  
- Mais... Ce ne doit pas être si grave... Des cheveux... ça repousse non... ? ''  
Rémi se leva, posant sa main sur la **poignée **de la porte, il ne savait pas si il devait partir ou resté... Mais le regard de braise de la jeune fille le dissuada de partir. Il restait avec elle, lui parlant du passé, du bon temps avec Armand...  
Puis viens alors un moment assez gênant. Les lèvres de l'acteur frôlèrent celles de la jeune fille. Elle rougissait alors, et ne pus dire autre chose que :  
''- Je... J'ai chaud.''  
Son intelligence était la même que celle d'un **cucurbitacée **à ce moment même... Mais, Rémi qui à ce moment là réalisa beaucoup de choses, se rappela de ce moment dans sa jeunesse où lui et Armand avait tout les deux ramassé des **pistaches **dans le jardin de sa grand mère... C'est alors que lui vins un flash...  
Tout devins noir, puis la jeune fille se réveilla... Car oui, c'était bel et bien un rêve.


End file.
